


Lace

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2021-04-21 02:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): G. “Stop undressing me with your eyes…”
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Lace

EZ looks away from the window, the feeling of someone’s eyes on him too hard to ignore.

His eyebrows raise at Y/N and the look in her eyes. “Stop undressing me with your eyes.”

She fake pouts, walking over to him. “I can’t help it.” She adjusts the leather on his neck, shifting it slightly. “I’ve never seen you in your kutte before.”

“You like it?”

She looks at him through her lashes. “I’m tempted to take you to bed and never let you leave.”

EZ laughs, “you know I remember saying something very similar to that, last night.”

She presses her lips to his jaw, “was that when I was in that dress or after when I was in the black lace that I bought just for you.”

He groans, hands flying to her hips. Her words, making him hard. “I think it might’ve been when you walked into the kitchen.”

She smirks against his skin, “so when I was in lace? Maybe I should go put it on that way when you come home, you have something to look forward too.”

The hands on her hips tighten their grip. “If you think I’m leaving before I fuck you, you’re sadly mistaken.” EZ tells her, effortlessly picking her up and walking towards the bedroom.


End file.
